1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drawing boards, and, in particular, to a new and useful activity sheet held within a collapsible and freestanding frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drawing boards are well known in the prior art and common in today's world. Chalkboards, dry erase boards, and other conventional drawing boards provide an educational and entertaining device for children. Conventional boards typically comprise a wooden, plastic, or metallic planar surface coated with a composition upon which one can write or draw. Larger drawing boards are typically heavy and cumbersome. As a result, it is difficult to provide children with large drawing surfaces that are also lightweight and easily transportable.
In general, today's boards are supported by a freestanding frame, held by an easel, or mounted onto a wall. As a result, storing traditional boards is problematic. Many freestanding frames cannot be collapsed and require substantial space for storage. Easels tend to only provide limited collapsibility. Wall mounted boards necessitate large spaces to accommodate near permanent fixtures.